Samech Redemption Servitor
A Samech Redemption Servitor is a type of Servitor that was created by Dark Mechanicus Hereteks from the Dark Forge World of Samech in the Jericho Reach to be used as a punishment reserved for criminals and unruly serfs. To become a Redemption Servitor is therefore a fate reserved for traitors, weaklings, and hated enemies of those in power. Many say that the feral intelligence of these drones still bears the tormented, malicious echoes of those now trapped in servitude. Scholars suspect the Redemption Pattern Servitor originated in the Lest District of the Dark Forge World, where it remains extremely popular. However, the model can be found in use across Samech. The pattern involves heavy replacement of the organic neck, arm, and leg joints with pivots that provide almost 360 degree rotation. The torso is then augmented with four additional limbs, creating a squat, arachnid profile. Most models also use epidermal armour plating, although its design varies with the forge city of manufacture. The Redemption Servitor incorporates several pieces of Samech's electromagnetic wargear, although it is of substantially poorer quality than the devices used by the world's Dark Magi. The standard configuration includes an electromagnetic pusle-generating Techxorcism Cannon—usually installed in the chest and fired through the gullet— for neutralising other technological enemies and scavenging machines that may not be completely inert. In order to reach and disassemble precarious wreckage, the Redemption Servitor contains an auxiliary magnetic repulsion system that allows it to traverse unstable structures, and its spindly limbs are capable of puncturing steel. These limbs also double as dangerous weapons, which the savage Servitor needs little provocation to use. The Redemption Pattern's principal drawback is that its programming works as intended. In order to scavenge Samech's wastes effectively, they must be relatively autonomous, with the capacity for self-repair and an instinct to seek out valuable technology. Not only does this cause the automatons to kill for the smallest scrap of salvagable technology, it has led to a high incidence of the Servitors infesting starships bound offworld, spreading these dangerous cyborgs across the galaxy. Known Configurations *'Guardian Configuration' - Magi employing Redemption Servitors for specific tasks usually replace their plasma cutters with more formidable armaments. Solid ammunition weapons are a popular choice, as an extended ammunition feed can be stored in the Servitor's hollow chest cavity. Up to two climbing spindles can also have Chain or Power Weapons affixed without impacting the automaton’s climbing ability. *'Retriever Configuration' - Their feeding instincts make Redemption Servitors excellent at live capture, provided the target can be recovered from the Servitor intact afterwards. If one is employed for this purpose, a Webber is usually mounted on its exterior, and a primitive Auspex package is often added for tracking bio-signs. *'Skulker Configuration' - Despite a lack of physical or pictorial evidence, anecdotes persist of Redemption Servitors equipped for the sheer purpose of causing terror and disruption in Imperial populations. It is claimed that such versions have enhanced Vox units that produce a range of unhallowed cries. These units are also frequently described as being rusty and in poor repair. Sources *''Deathwatch: Mark of the Xenos'' (RPG), pp. 90-91 Category:S Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Technology Category:Dark Mechanicus Category:Jericho Reach